


初次触碰

by theGreatRedRabbit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, 红黑注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGreatRedRabbit/pseuds/theGreatRedRabbit





	初次触碰

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703344) by [TruebornAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha). 



“等离子风暴只覆盖到了那条山脊，如果我们能穿过去，就能避免大气干扰，用无线电呼救了。”Shiro说。这他们都知道，但说出来能让Shiro保持专注。任务出了偏差，他们迫降在了这个无人居住的星球上。由于这场能量风暴，他们的狮子暂时被困住了。他们没有受伤，但情况也不太好。

汗水顺着他的鼻梁淌下，丛林里的高温与潮湿空气一样令人窒息。他把头盔拿在手里，通讯器开到最大音量，以便不戴头盔也能接收到信息。他早就把自己的盔甲解开了，上身只剩一件有些旧的棉质汗衫。

Keith站在他旁边，喝了一大口水，然后把水壶递给他。他的武器挂在腰间，将紧身裤向下拽至现出了人鱼线。他们从没想过要以这种装束来探索一颗新星球，但不这样他们就要被蒸熟了。他咕哝了一声表示赞同，把汗湿的前发撩开，继续前进。

但Keith没有想到地面的情况也同湿热空气一样糟糕。他一脚踩偏，顺着近乎垂直的泥坡摔了下去。“Keith！”Shiro大叫，紧忙扑过去，但坡上的泥土已经松动，要抓住摔下去的少年已经不可能了。他自己也失去了平衡，滚了下去，撞上不少树丛，最后瘫倒在地上。红色的骑士在他身边慢慢支起身来。

“他妈的。”

“Keith，”Shiro闷哼着起身，挪到少年的身边，将一只手臂环在他的腰间扶着他摇摇晃晃站起来。

“脚疼。”Keith咬紧牙关说，“好像没法动了。”

“放松，我们只要——”

突如其来的沙沙声使他们僵在原地。Shiro紧绷身体，金属手臂的指尖开始泛紫，Keith也伸手抓住了自己的武器。他们都屏住了呼吸。接着，他们脚下的地面开始震颤。

“Keith，跑！”Shiro大喊，一把将Keith推开——少年脚下的土地已然裂出一道长缝。两人一起摔落在地上。Keith受伤的脚撞上地面，逼出少年一声痛苦的闷哼。厚实的茎秆从地下飞速窜出，把两个骑士淹没在泥土中。

这个生物仍有一半埋在地下，长而粗壮的触手在巢穴中扭动着。Shiro挣扎着起身，手臂闪烁着紫光，俯身冲向野兽。Keith站不起来，但他必须干掉那只生物——为了他们能活下去，他不能失败。Shiro躲开一根壮硕的触手，把手臂插进它的肉质组织里一路往下切。生物吃痛的愤怒尖叫着。他后仰闪过另一根的抽击，扭过身躯避免被抓住，再次攻击。无论它是什么，它都很快。更多触手钻出地面，Shiro失去平衡，跌跪在地上。

“Shiro！”一根长长的触手缠上Keith的腰将他举到空中，他惊慌地大叫起来。Keith试图挣脱，但双手被死死捆在身侧。他伸手去够腰侧的武器，但触手实在攥的太紧了，他一阵眩晕，只能勉强保持清醒。

“我来了。”Shiro奋力跳向他被困住的队友，但他没有那些敏捷的触手快，被缠住了脚踝，举向空中。几根更粗的触手卷住他的手腕向两边拉扯，直到他的手臂渐渐无力。

那个生物先发现了Shiro。

一双明亮而仿佛有感情的眼睛嵌在一张近乎人类的脸上，消瘦而优雅，又有些像狼的气质。受好奇心的驱使，它僵硬的面容渐渐软化。当它靠近时，Shiro嘶了一声。但它显然对青年逃跑的企图无动于衷。它没有说话，只是发出了一种古怪而试探性的咕噜声，那张滑稽的嘴试图扯出一个微笑。

“放开我。”

Shiro用一种超乎自己想象的平静声音说着。与此同时，他感觉到背上有东西蜿蜒而下。在他身下，双腿之间，又有什么东西贴着他的身体游走着，滑过大腿后方，探至小腿。

狡猾的触须在他的衣服下滑动，Shiro叫出了声，挣扎着。当它们触碰着他的肌肤时，他感到自己的身体里涌起奇异的热潮，他紧紧咬住下唇，咽下喉中近乎呻吟的声音。那双明亮的眼睛以一种新奇的热情盯着他，而这一次，Shiro无法移开目光，即使一根触手缠住了他的脖颈，慢慢收紧。触手的尖端扫过他的下颚，它不仅很滑，还附着着潮湿的粘液，很他妈湿。

“Shiro…”

一个断断续续、哽咽的声音引起了他的注意，恐惧掠过他的脑海。Keith离得那么近，只有一臂之遥——如果他能伸出手的话。Keith已经在颤抖了。他的手臂被固定在背后，眼神呆滞，肢体无力地被悬在空中，让粗壮的触手在张开的两腿之间滑动。他的武器掉在地上，一声巨响都没有，这一次，Keith已经没有力气去管了。“……那是什么? Shiro……”

Shiro感到小腹的突然刺痛，皮肤被触手的尖端扎破。Shiro痛呼出声，只感到一阵热流被从创口注入身体。他倒抽一气，只觉毒液在体内扩散开来，使他的意识渐渐模糊。Keith回头望向他，目光飘忽，任由生物好奇地用触手的尖端探索着他的身体。

“别碰他！”Shiro啐了一口，强迫自己的身体做出反应，但化学物质使他的身体迟缓，视线逐渐模糊。“停……停下……”缠在他脖子上的触手逐渐收紧，直到他眼前一黑，四肢无力的垂下。

那个生物轻轻地抚摸着他，触手在他大腿间意味明确的游走着。药物让他的身体过分的敏感，他的双腿颤抖着，唇边泄出一声呻吟。“坚持住，Keith……”一根光滑的触手伸进他的裤子，环住了他的肉茎，他的身体不自觉的对触碰做出反应。

他听到Keith叫了起来，弓起背脊。其中一根粉色触手的顶端碾磨着红狮骑士嘴唇，强行进入他的口腔。Keith咽了口唾沫，努力把它吐出来，但它越钻越深，直到少年无力抵抗。更多的触手拖过他的身体，在他的身上留下蜿蜒的水渍。他再次呻吟起来，臀部在摩擦中颤抖，每次被触碰都引起了他不愿承认的快感。

这是一场肮脏的表演。但Shiro就是无法移开目光。曾经的欲求在他的脑中低语。他本该感到羞耻，但他就那么看着Keith的衣服被推上去，露出平坦的小腹，光滑的皮肤被触手抚摸。少年浑身颤抖。那个生物飞快的除去了Keith身上的衣物，以一种近乎残忍的效率在他身上动作着，而Keith看起来并不抗拒。他被转向Shiro，嘴里塞着一根粗壮的触手。Shiro的目光暗了暗，看着触手耸动着填满少年的口腔，继续深入。

“Keith——”Shiro倒抽一口气，他的腿猛地被打开到一个不自然的角度，肌肉抽痛着，柔软而邪恶的触手悬在他的胯边，在泛起粉红的皮肤上来回摩擦着。接着抚上他的分身，不时恶意的挤压一下；与此同时另一根向下探去，越过他涨到发痛的囊袋，探向臀丘间隐秘的缝隙。湿滑的触手在他的胸口游动，如丝绸一般，Shiro无助的颤抖着，任由自己被玩弄，拉扯，欺凌着。

一根粗的可观的触手操进了他的后穴，填满他，从他的喉头逼出沙哑而短促的惊叫声。Shiro弓起背，挣扎着想要逃开。他鼓起勇气同肠道被撕裂填满的感觉斗争，挣扎间却把触手吞的更深，让它在自己体内肆意妄为。

好疼。好疼。Shiro翘起臀部，努力减轻后方的疼痛。但渐渐的，疼痛中滋生出了什么奇异的感觉。痛苦和快感的边界逐渐模糊。那个生物折起他的腰，缓慢的抽插着。他的臀部随着每一下动作而前后摇摆，汗液从双颊流下。他感觉自己的身体在生物的每一下进攻中都在尖叫，但那个怪物只是玩弄、欺凌着他，而他甚至无法反抗。

Shiro抬起头，看着一根触手接近Keith，像舌头一样舔着他的皮肤。它在洞口磨蹭着，蠕动着进入他的身体。Shiro的嘴里被塞进一根触手，撑得他下巴发酸。他本该保护Keith的。而他现在能做的只有睁大模糊的双眼，看着Keith是如何向触手的触碰所屈服的。

当触手挤压、摩擦着他的阴茎时，他体内的罪恶感在翻腾。它们温柔爱抚着他的囊袋，稠液滴落在他的大腿上。“Keith，别……”他口齿不清的说着，嘴里还含着一根触手肥大的尖端，饱满的嘴唇被挤压凌虐着。触手进一步探入他的口腔，来不及咽下的津液从嘴角流出，Shiro不自觉的吮吸着口中的触手，感觉着自己上下两张嘴都被填的满满的。他的下巴很酸，但还是尽力撑开，以汲取空气。

倏地，他感到口中一阵甜意，触手射了什么在他嘴里，一滴一滴淌进喉咙。Shiro感觉自己像是喝醉了一样，身体发软颤抖。他感觉触手在后穴里不断快速抽插，整根拔出又狠狠顶入，连换气的时间都不留给他。一根出去，另一根又插进来，交替动作着，到了最后甚至变成两根巨物一起狠狠操干着他的屁股。

不知什么时候，Keith贴在了他的身边，紧紧握住他的窄腰，只觉体内的情热难以忍受。Shiro看着触手抚摸着Keith的脸颊，在他的耳边低语着什么，然后松开了红狮骑士的双手。Keith先是试探着触碰他的身体，随后抚遍他每一寸皮肤。长满薄茧的手指在年长者的肋间勾勒着肌肉的形状，揉捏着他的乳头，直到两粒红果充血挺立，疼痛中伴随着酥麻的感觉。Shiro还没有准备好，他也永远不会准备好这样被Keith俯下身来亲吻。

“Shiro，看看你。”少年喃喃着，以一种近乎指责的语气。他贴近Shiro的身体，将自己的分身与Shiro的抵在一起。Shiro徒劳的撕扯着缚着自己的触手，但它们力气实在太大了。这不公平。这不公平！但Keith就那么如同祈祷一般的，叫着他的名字。

“我会好好照顾你的。”

他撩开Shiro额前的碎发，笑得温柔。Shiro愿意给他一切，而这也正是他所求的。

Keith拉过他，如愿以偿的进入了那一片柔软湿热中。Shiro比他想象的要紧的多。他贴着撑开青年后穴的触手深入甬道，用力钳着他的腰臀。他感觉到深深的罪恶，但也感觉棒极了。

“没事的，”他听见自己如是说，“没事的，Shiro。没关系的。”

Shiro哀求着。

他抽泣着，泪水在眼角凝聚，身体随着被操开的每一下动作而颤抖，近乎高潮。“求你了！”他扭过头去，试着去看Keith的双眼，但少年只是顺着他的脖颈一路吻过，呢喃着安慰他。

他从前就无法抵抗这种渴求，现在也是一样。他想象着这样的场景已经太多次了，这些罪恶的幻想与隐秘的欲望。他的身体渴求着更多，他的脑子里只想着让Keith再操深一点。求你了，Keith……再深一点……给我……

“我在这呢。”Keith轻声道，整根埋入Shiro的身体，“我一直都在。”他脑中只剩最原始的欲望，除了被Shiro包裹的感觉，别无他求。他咬上Shiro颈部的曲线，留下一个又一个齿痕，标记着他，让所有人都知道他是他的。

Shiro只能呻吟，头向后仰去，汗水挂在发尖。他渴求着下体被更多的触碰——触手如愿以偿的狠狠欺负着他并不怎么耐折磨的前端，逼出浓稠的前液，将那些稠液涂抹在他敏感的皮肤上。他想要——需要——触碰Keith，弓起背试图伸手。但快感使他近乎崩溃，他尖叫着，直到另一根触手封住了他的嘴唇。他们再次射在了他嘴里，他尽力吞咽着，却还是不够快，没来得及吞下的部分从唇角溢出。

Keith温柔的舔去他颊上的泪水与汗液，吻上他的双唇。这个吻很草率，Shiro呜咽着，让Keith越发想操坏他。又一根触手缠了上来。

他们一起使用他的身体，操干着他。他们榨取着青年身体的每一毫，渴求着更多。Shiro并不想承认，他喜欢被这么对待。他在Keith射在他身体里时抽泣着，因快感而颤抖。

少年瘫在他身上，精疲力竭。他抽出了自己的器物，而触手趁机插了进去。

精液滴落在他发颤的大腿上，浊液自他被过度使用过的后穴流出。他感觉后面太满了，双腿被锢住无法动弹。他的皮肤过度敏感，被摩擦一下都能引起快感，但他挣脱不开束缚。Shiro只觉得很累，很累，累到没有力气反抗了。

他试着抬起手，环住Keith的后背，但他脖子上那根触手再度收紧，令他无法呼吸。Keith喘息着，再次被触手拉走，眼角聚着水汽。他拼命挣扎着不愿放手，但那个生物仍在发出颤音，一种尖锐刺耳的声音，像极了笑声。

远远地，他听到通讯器响了，一个低沉疯狂的声音叫着他的名字。那是什么都不重要了。

而对这个生物来说，这还只是个开始。


End file.
